


Let’s go, apocalypse 2.0

by Flowergirl2201



Series: Adult Number Five/Elliott Stories [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Number Five | The Boy, BAMF Allison Hargreeves, Creepy The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil The Commision, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Female Number Five, Genderswap, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves’s cult, Luther and five are twins, M/M, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Romance, Rule 63, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Time Travel, the 1960s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: “Then she teleported into an alley where she saw someone looking from behind blinds. She looked up and saw a bunch of science equipment.Five went into the apartment building and walked to the guys  apartment.  She nocked on the apartments door. He opened it and asked  “Who are you?”She replied that she was looking for her post  puppy, but he slammed the door in her face. Screw it she thought, and teleported in.”Thirteen years after Number Five ended up in the year 1960 she learns of anther apocalypse. Now she has to find her siblings and the cause of the apocalypse with a guy named Elliot.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy/Elliott, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Adult Number Five/Elliott Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Let’s go, apocalypse 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.

Five Hargreeves had tried her very best to get all of her siblings to the same time away from the world blowing up. Of course she’d originally thought that she had succeeded in this goal. That was of course until she’d landed in Dallas Texas in the year 1950 with absolutely none of her siblings in toe. 

She didn’t know where or when her other siblings had ended up. As soon as she had been able too she had went to the library and looked through the history books for any mentions of the rest of the Hargreeves. She had not found any. 

Which meant that they had ended up sometime in the future she would just have to figure out when. 

Five had gotten a job as a waitress as soon as she looked as though she was old enough to. 

When she had saved up enough money she had bought an apartment. 

That was where she was after her last shift at the diner she worked at, she hadn’t even changed out of her waitress uniform, when Hazel had showed up with a brief case saying that she need to come with him. 

She did, albeit slightly reluctantly. 

They ended up a few days in the future, it was Dallas but it looked like a war zone. Then she saw the news paper. It said that JFK had declared war on the soviet union, then they had nuked them and then after that they had nuked each other multiple times. 

Five saw the tank go by with the soviet union flag and USA solders exchanging a sea of bullets. She saw civilians running and hiding in fear some trying to protect there loved ones. 

Then she saw her family Klaus was controlling an army of the dead USA soldiers, Allison was literally making people’s heads explode, Luther was using himself like a human shield to protect his siblings, Vanya was destroying bombs, Diego was curving bullets. Then Diego saw her and asked questioningly “Five, is that you?”. 

She went to go help them but then Hazel told her that she could not save them if she was dead. 

So they ended up on a park bench a few days before everything was happening. 

“What was that?” She asked him, out of breath and still in shock.

Hazel told her that there was going to be an apocalypse 2.0 but this time it was nuclear and she only had four days to figure out how to stop it. 

While Five was processing this she heard gunshots and looked up to see three assassins sent by the commission The Swedes they were called, Hazel handed her the briefcase and she teleported behind the bench. She heard Hazel get shot several times. 

She looked at the briefcase “shit” she thought, it had multiple holes in it due to the fact that it had been shot multiple times by the Swedes. She teleported to behind a car which was then promptly shout at by the Swedes. 

After that she teleported away to on top of a roof. She stayed there for a minute to make sure that they were gone and so that she could catch her breath. 

Then she teleported into an alley where she saw someone looking from behind blinds. She looked up and saw a bunch of science equipment. 

Five went into the apartment building and walked to the guys apartment. She nocked on the apartments door. He opened it and asked “Who are you?”

She replied that she was looking for her post puppy, but he slammed the door in her face. Screw it she thought, and teleported in. 

This seemed to freak the guy (who she latter learned name was Elliot) out and he threatened her with a butter knife. 

He asked if she was from the government or if she was an alien. She told him no.  
Elliot eventually calmed down a bit, when he did he seemed excited about the fact that he was write. 

Five asked him if he could help find her family and he said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think. Also Five looks around the age 28 years old but obviously she is a lot older mentally.


End file.
